OQ One Shots
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Outlaw Queen One shots based on favorite songs! Feel free to leave prompts! It would be amazing to write something you want!


_**Someone Like You**_

Where had they gone wrong? Best friend till the end, turned into lovers until death. Now? They couldn't even look at each other without painful memories flooding their memories. They were friends for their whole childhood, then when Regina turned eighteen, Robin had finally asked Regina out.

Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. Everyone thought they would really be the couple that lasted until the end of time. Well, after the turn of events, obviously that wasn't what fate had in mind.

It had been five years since Robin and Regina's break up, and feelings never really stopped lingering. Their friends and family would dance around the topic, but they all knew Regina and Robin would never be the same.

Robin was the one who had moved on first. Sadly, Regina never made an attempt to move on from her childhood best friend. Now, he and Marian, his fiance, were bound to be married in a month. Emma Locksley, Robin's little sister, warned Regina that things were getting serious with Robin and Marian, but Regina never imagined that Robin could actually remove all of his feelings for her. Because sure as hell she wouldn't be able to in a million years.

Regina Mills sat in a bar, all alone. It was a Friday night and she had absolutely nowhere to be. Regina downed her tequila, thinking about her failed relationship with Robin. Where had it all ended? Oh yeah. That one night she wished never happened…..

 _Robin has been ignoring her. For a week. Something was seriously wrong. They had been together for just about three years then, and they were inseparable. Where was he? Why didn't he want to see his girlfriend?_

 _Regina used her cell to call Robin for the millionth time, but it just went to voicemail like the other twenty one calls had. Regina rolled her eyes and threw her phone on her couch. What the hell was he doing?_

 _Regina needed some fresh air, so she decided to go out front on her porch to cool off. Her temper and her body. When she got out there though, Regina saw an all too familiar car roll down the street and into the house right across from hers. Of course, Robin was the one driving._

" _ROBIN!" Regina screamed, and he turned around to find a very pist off Regina. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her house, finding this very boring. Regina glared ta him and held up her phone._

" _Want to explain this?!" She screamed, but Robin just shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood right now to deal with her. Regina waited for an answer, but his was total bull._

" _Have you ever heard of being busy?" Robin rolled her eyes and Regina glared at him even harder. If looks could kill, Robin would be sent straight down to the underworld by then._

" _So busy that you can't answer one of my damn calls?!" Regina couldn't believe this. He seemed bored by their conversation, and she was reeling off the hook. What was happening to them? To him?_

" _Would you be quiet?! No need to scream down the whole freaking neighborhood!" Robin complained. Regina rolled her eyes this time, and threw her phone on her porch swing._

" _Why have you been ignoring me?" Regina asked, talking softer, taking Robin's request. Robin was so angry then, all he wanted to do was scream and shout. And he would take it out on his girlfriend who didn't deserve any of it._

" _Why can't you spend one minute without me? Is it okay if I need some space sometimes? Have you ever heard of alone time before, Regina?" Regina looked hurt by this, but Robin didn't seem to notice. He didn't notice anything these days anymore._

" _You could at least send a text, letting me know that you're alright." Regina crossed her arms. Why was her stone headed boyfriend being so stubborn? What was wrong?_

" _What is your problem?" Robin asked angrily, and Regina's mouth opened so low it almost touched the floor._

" _What's my problem?! Really Robin? You have been ignoring me for a whole week, and now I have a problem?!" Why were they fighting? They never, ever fought before. Not once in their lives. For twenty one years. Why start now?_

" _You're so clingy, you know that? You're like this bug that won't get off my back!" Robin let slip before he could think about his words. Regina's face instantly feel, but being Cora Mills daughter, she quickly put her walls back up, finding it hard after so long of being comfortable with Robin. Now? She wasn't._

" _If I bother you that much, then why haven't you left yet?!" Regina was hoping to death that Robin wouldn't leave her. Whatever they were going through, they could go through it together. But why did she just say that?_

" _Honestly, I don't know!" Both of them stood in complete silence, not knowing what to say. Did they just break up? Were they over? After everything, every little thing, they were willing to just walk away?_

 _Regina was crying now. Why had she been so stupid to fall in love with her best friend? Everyone she loves always gets hurt or leaves her, and this would be no exception. In that moment, she wished she never laid eyes on Robin Locksley._

" _Regina," Robin tried, but it was no use. All of the hurtful words they said were still hanging in the air, and they were unforgettable. They would never be the same with everything said._

 _Regina ripped off her necklace that Robin had gotten her on their first anniversary and put it in his hand._

" _I don't want it. I don't want anything of yours." Regina cried through the tears and walked back up to her door. Robin followed quickly, grabbing her arm to make her stop. What just happened? Sure, he was mad at the situation that has been going on in his secret live, but why did he have to take it out on her? The on he loves the most?_

" _Please," But Regina already slammed the door right in his face. The next day, Robin wasn't surprised when all of his stuff was scattered in the street, but everyone else was….._

Regina snapped herself out of the painful memory. It wouldn't do her any good to relive that horrid night. She knew she and Robin were over, but why couldn't she accept it? Well, she had to. He was getting married. And not to her.

Regina chuckled sadly, thinking of how she was still hung up on Robin Locksley after five years. Why? Why couldn't her heart do some justice for once and help her out? Didn't she want to be happy again? Wasn't Robin happy again?

Who cares, though. Robin hasn't tried to contact her since she left for the city, four and a half years ago. Whenever she visited home, Robin would always hide his face, never showing up to any of the annual Mills Christmas parties. And Regina never went to the Locksley's annual New Year's Eve celebrations. They both tried to stay away from each other. Sadly, they both succeeded too.

Regina didn't look up when she heard the bar door open. She didn't care who was there. No one and nothing mattered at the moment. She just wanted to drink away her sorrows in peace and quiet.

But when she heard an all too familiar voice, the same British one that haunted her dreams each and every night, Regina Mills completely froze. What the hell? Why was Robin here? Why was he in the city?

"One shot of bourbon, please." Robin ordered, and the bartender went to fix up his drink. Robin looked around, just trying to find a place to sit. He should have known better than to think a Friday night in the city would be uncrowded. But then again, it wasn't everyday he came to the city. It wasn't everyday he was looking for her.

When Robin saw his ex girlfriend sitting by herself, he couldn't have been any more happier or confused. What was she doing all by herself? Why did she have her head down? Was she crying? But if she was alone, did that mean that she hasn't moved on yet?

Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her. She needed to get out of there before something happened. She quickly gulped down her drink and put a twenty down on the counter. But before she could escape, Robin called her name.

"Regina?" Regina knew she couldn't look into his eyes or else she would fall apart fully, so she kept her head low and pretended not to hear anything. Regina got out of the bar stool and tried to make it to the front door, but someone grabbed her hand before she had a chance to open the stupid door.

"Regina," Robin breathed. She looked as beautiful as ever. Even more beautiful than when she left. More beautiful than the last time he's seen her. Her hair was down, curling just past her shoulders, and she wore a simple yet stunning navy blue dress.

Regina didn't know how to react. What do you even say to your ex boyfriend who was currently engaged to someone else? Regina searched for something to say for what felt like a lifetime.

"I have to go," Regina muttered, not brave enough to face the conversation they would be guaranteed to have if she looked him in the eyes. But Robin held her tighter, not letting her slip away again.

"No you don't," Robin exclaimed with passion is his eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" Regina cried out desperately, not wanting to face the consequences of talking to him any longer.

"We need to talk, Love," Regina froze when he used her old nickname, and Robin could see Regina building up her walls again. Why? He had never had any trouble reading her, and now she was trying to put her defences up for him?

"Don't call me that," Regina snapped and pulled her arm away from Robin. She escaped out the front door, Robin following fast behind her. Robin couldn't let her walk away like this. No way. Not when he came here, looking for her. He wouldn't let her go again.

"Regina Mills!" Robin shouted when he finally caught up with his ex girlfriend. Robin turned Regina around to face him, and now they were only a few feet apart. Robin could see the fear and pain in Regina's eyes, and it hurt him. What had he done to her?

"Please, just five minutes. I just want to talk to you…." But Regina shook her head, one single tear escaping her eye. Why did they have to talk? To rub more salt in the wound? To make her heart bleed even more? No, she was good.

"There's nothing to talk about," Regina glared at him. This was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't have broken up with her, they wouldn't be here. They would probably be the ones getting married any day now, fulfilling their empty promises. They would live the rest of their lives together….. Funny how promises and dreams can fade in a short amount of time.

"We both know that's not true…." Regina knew Robin wouldn't leave her alone until they did talk, so she glared at him, and muttered five minutes. Robin nodded, thankful for even that time she was allowing.

The former best friends walked back inside the bar, and found a small table in the back. They sat across from each other, both hearts too damaged to be anywhere close to one another.

"How are you?" Robin asked, feeling stupid. How are you? That was what he was using his time with? What was wrong with him?

"Fine," Regina answered, skeptical. She didn't want to give him any details about her sad, miserable life when his was filled with love and happiness.

"I noticed you were sitting by yourself earlier," Robin explained, and Regina rolled her eyes. Where was Robin going with this?

"Oh, so no you care?" Regina bit out. Robin looked pained, and good. He should. That's the least she could do after all the pain he has inflicted on her.

"Regina-"

"Don't worry. It's not your job anymore," Regina interrupted, and Robin's heart dropped to his stomach. Wasn't his job anymore? He always cared for her. But…. What if she was with someone else?

"Do you mean….." Robin couldn't finish his sentence. Regina smirked on the inside, glad she made him feel this way now.

"Yes, Robin. Unlike you, someone might actually want me." Regina glared at him. Robin gulped down. He was doomed. He certainly didn't know she had moved on. How?

"You're with someone?" Robin asked. Regina sighed, wanting to play this game. Of course she was not seeing anyone, but Robin didn't know that. Why not have a little fun?

"Yes."

"Then why were you sitting all alone at the bar?" Shit. What was she supposed to say? Regina looked around, hoping to come up with a good excuse.

"Business trip," Regina answered, but Robin knew she was lying. After all these years, she would have thought that when Robin saw her biting her lip, she was lying. Apparently not.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You, Regina Mills, are lying to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well first of all," Robin sighed, "you bit your lip when you said that, something you only do when you lie, and no one in their right mind would leave you…." Robin spoke before he thought. Because he did exactly that. He left her alone.

"You did…." Regina whispered.

"Regina,"

"It's fine," Regina continued, "I get it. You moved on. You don't need me."

"How do you know about Marian?"

"Word travels fast back home…. It's okay Robin. I just want you to be happy. Congratulations, by the way." Even though it hurt her heart to say those words, she still made it out alive.

"I never meant to hurt you, Regina." Robin exclaimed. Regina wanted to believe him. She honestly, truly, did. But when Robin broke up with her all those years ago, he put a hole in her heart. There was nothing that could come back from that.

"It didn't feel like that Robin," Regina stated, knowing she was treading dangerous waters. She didn't want to have this talk, the one she has never wanted. Especially not when he was about to be married.

"It was just a rough time for me…."

"And I was an annoying pest that wouldn't get off your back," Regina finished for him, and Robin grimaced as she spoke his own words from five years ago. It seemed that she never forgot the words, and that pained him even more.

"I didn't mean it. Not one single word," Robin didn't want to fight with Regina, but he did want to talk. He needed to explain himself, but the more he talked, it just seemed to make Regina even angrier.

"Whatever. Your five minutes are up." Regina started to get up, but Robin's voice stopped her.

"I came back for you…." Robin was desperate. He couldn't lose her again. Regina still meant the world to him, even after he broke her heart. Regina didn't know what to say or what to do. What? Why would Robin come back for her?

"You would've never had to if you hadn't let me go in the first place." Regina glared at Robin. He was making it sound like he was the victim in all this. Newsflash: He wasn't. She was.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. Just let me explain and-"

"Explain what Robin? That you left me for no good reason and utterly, completely broke my heart? That you shut me out for weeks avoiding me? That you are sorry for everything you did? Well guess what? Life isn't some fairytale. We live in the real word Robin, and what you did… Honestly, I don't want to talk to you about this." Regina started moving again, but Robin blocked her way.

"Move,"

"No."

"I swear to God! Robin, move out of my damn way!"

But Robin wasn't listening. All he was focused on was her. So, he kissed her. At first, Regina tried to push him away, but Robin's arms were wrapped around her, and it was no use.

Regina melted into the kiss. It was exactly as she remembered. She didn't kiss back, too afraid she would enjoy it too much. Then, she would just break down all over again because he would never choose her. Oh god, his fiance!

Regina pulled away as soon as that thought slipped her mind, and stared at Robin, dumbfounded. He just cheated on his fiance! With his ex! What the hell was that supposed to say about him?!

"Stay away from me! I never want to see you again!" Regina ran. She couldn't deal with it. The only thing that made sense was to run. Away. Away from Robin….


End file.
